


After the Bridge

by brinaethegiraffe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinaethegiraffe/pseuds/brinaethegiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after the scene where Regina teaches Emma magic by throwing her off the bridge (3x17 The Jolly Roger). Short little Swan Queen fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Bridge

“Save the bridge. Save yourself.”

Emma screamed. There was the snap of rope breaking and the crash and where there had been a panicked woman dangling just a moment before there was nothing but empty air.

Regina gasped and gave a tiny, almost imperceptible shake of her head as she stared in horror at the empty space. No. No it couldn’t be. She had said all those things about swimming and drowning but she hadn’t actually expected the girl to…

Then a blonde head rose up in front of her. The knot that had formed in Regina’s chest undid itself, but the feeling of relief was overshadowed by anger.

Emma, on the other hand, was in shock. “Did I—did I just do that?”

“Yes,” Regina snapped. “When all I wanted was for you to retie the rope.”

“It’s like you said,” the other woman breathed, “instinct. Why are you pissed? I did it. Why does it matter how?”

Regina looked at Emma in exasperation. “You think I’m mad because you didn’t listen to me? I’m mad because look at all this potential inside of you, and you’ve been wasting it.”

Emma thought about this. Potential? No one had ever said she had “potential” before. Unless you counted the time she had been arrested with Neal’s stolen watches and the officer had told her she had the “potential to be locked up for three years.” Which was not quite the same thing.

“You know you can get off that thing now,” Regina’s voice broke into Emma’s thoughts.

“What?” Emma looked down and realized she was still absentmindedly bobbing up and down on the wooden structure that had formerly been the bridge. “Oh. Right.” She gingerly began to take a step off her magical raft, but then launched herself forward as the wooden planks suddenly rediscovered gravity.

Her momentum carried her face-first into Regina. Or—more accurately—lips-first.

Emma’s eyes widened in shock as she realized that she had accidentally just kissed Mayor Mills. But she was even more shocked when she realized the pressure on the other woman’s lips was—being returned?

Emma quickly broke away. “Woah—wait—what?!”

Regina frowned. “You kissed me.”

“No, _I_ fell. But _you_ were kissing me back.”

Regina immediately put on her serious mayor face. “Don’t be ridiculous. I did no such thing.”

“No, you did. You totally did! You kissed me!” The look on Emma’s face was gleefully superior.

Regina turned away with a haughty hair flip. “You’re mistaken. That fall must have scared you out of your senses. I was simply keeping us both from crashing to the ground. Which you’re welcome for, by the way.”

“Really? Then what would happen if I did _this_?” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her in for another kiss. A real kiss this time, one where both parties were on the same page.

After a few moments, or perhaps a few hours—it was difficult to be certain—Emma pulled her face away just enough to let out a giggle and tease Regina like an elementary school girl. “I was right! You did kiss me. You _like_ me. You—”

“—Hush. You’re ruining it.” Regina silenced her with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "We fell on top of each other and ended up kissing." Very cliche, I know. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless! I've written quite a bit of fanfic but this is the first I've actually posted online, so feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
